The present invention relates to video game terminal systems, and in particular, to video game terminal systems where a number of terminals are linked and share information with a remote computer.
Coin and bill operated video game terminals provide a popular source of entertainment are commonly provided in bars and restaurants.
The sophistication of the video games continues to increase and the processing capability and speed of the terminal has also increased. Most video game terminals now use a computer processor similar to pentium processors and include extensive memory storage arrangements for audio and graphical files used by the video games. Some video game terminals have as many as 60 (+) different games which can be played, some of which are very memory intensive, whereas other games such as simple card games, require much less memory.
The terminals provide additional revenue which is normally divided between the location owner and a company which is providing or leasing the terminal to the particular location. Some video game terminals have been linked with a central computer for operating certain games in a tournament mode. The game results of the particular tournament game are provided to a central computer and the results are accessible at each terminal. It is common in such tournaments to have a local leading score as well as the overall network leading scores.
Prizes have been suggested with respect to rewarding the individual leaders of the tournament but in many jurisdictions, such an arrangement is illegal. The advantage of the tournament mode is that it acts as an inducement and the number of games played per terminal typically goes up.
Surprisingly, some individual patrons are high users of the terminal and often this use is dominated by one particular game. From a marketing point of view, it would be desirable to have additional information with respect to the number of users using a particular terminal, the particular games played, as well as the frequency with which games are played by location and by user.
The present invention provides a system which encourages the identification of users and acts as an inducement promoting use of the terminal.
A coin and/or bill operated video game terminal according to the present invention, allows for playing of a video game and the entry of information identifying the user. It also allows entry of the user in a random draw or contest. The apparatus game terminal comprises a payment arrangement for receiving payment and authorizing initiation of a game from a series of games retained in memory. A registration query provided on a touch screen of the game terminal allows the entry of registration information to properly identify a user. In addition the terminal allows entry of a PIN number assigned to a previously registered user to act as part of the sign in procedure.
The terminal includes a counting arrangement for maintaining a count for each registered user which count is incremented with each authorized game associated with the user. A communication arrangement associated with the terminal communicates with a separate remote computer and provides thereto the counts of the different registered users for entry in a random draw, based on each count providing an opportunity to win the draw.
According to an aspect of the invention, the coin operated game terminal provides the user with a host of games for selection and each game, when activated, buy an identified registered user will increment the count of the user.
A coin operated video game terminal according to the present invention comprises a touch screen for accommodating user input of information, a series of games displayed on the touch screen for possible selection and play by user, either as a non identified user or as a particular registered user. The terminal includes a payment arrangement for accepting payment and initiating play of any of said series of games. An onscreen registration option is provided for registration of a player with the terminal, and automatically enters the player in a random draw based on the number of times games are played by the user and identified as being played by a particular user.
The game terminal includes a counting arrangement for tracking the number of games played by the registered user and automatically enters the registered users in a random draw based on the number of games played identified as being played by the registered user.
According to a further aspect of the invention, at least some of the games of the video game terminal are operated in a tournament mode and a ranking is provided of at least several leading registered users and their particular best game results.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the game terminal includes a communication arrangement for communicating registration information and count information of a registered user to a remote computer which maintains the information for entry in the random draw.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the game terminal includes a non volatile memory arrangement for maintaining registration and count information until such information is communicated to the remote computer.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, only a limited number of games are operated in Random Draw (Touch and Win) mode at any given time and draw mode games are clearly identified and distinguishable from non tournament mode games when said games are displayed on said touch screen for selection.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the game terminal identifies certain games as being available for purchase by a user and payment for the purchase of the game made using said payment arrangement and delivery arrangement as provided by the user using the touch screen to enter sufficient information to allow delivery of the game. Profit from purchased game revenue received by the terminal is split between the manufacturer, operator and location according to a predetermined distribution.set %.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the delivery information is an e-mail address and said game is provided in an e-mail to said e-mail address.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the terminal provides said game purchase and delivery information to said remote computer for delivery of said game to said e-mail address.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the coin operated video game terminal includes a revenue sharing arrangement. Revenue collected by the video game terminal is divided between an on site operator and a terminal provider. The terminal maintains an electronic count of revenue collected and communicates this electronic count to a remote computer using the communication arrangement. The on site operator is debited for the portion of the collected revenue due to the terminal provider for the benefit of the terminal provider, and the operator removes and receives the benefit of the revenue collected by the video game terminal.